One Journey After Another
by Kirei Baka Kasumi
Summary: Its been a year since Naraku was finally killed, and now Kagome is in her time. A week before her 19th birthday, she starts having weird dreams. Dreams of the past. Then, evil emerges in her time. With old evil, comes old friends that shes missed, and is
1. Dreams and Memories

Hello. This is Kasumi. I'm a true baka, you know that? lol. Anyways, this is my OTHER InuYasha story. Since my other isnt going to well, I thought I might as well put this one out.  
  
Summary :  
  
Its been a year since Naraku was finally killed, and now Kagome was in her time. A week before her 19th birthday, she starts having weird dreams. Dreams of the past. Then, evil emerges in her time. With old evil, comes old friends that shes missed, and is thrilled to see again. But with her family near, things start to get complicated, and harder then before.  
  
Yea, thats the summary, so heres the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one ~ Dreams and Memories  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Please dont make me."  
  
"You dont belong here."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"You dont."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I dont want you to get hurt here."  
  
"I wont. Just let me stay here. With you."  
  
"I want you to. And you know that, but you cant."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Good bye Kagome."  
  
"No!" she screamed as she suddenly woke up. It was Kagome's 19th birthday, and she had been having that dream for the past week. It was her last conversation with InuYasha. InuYasha. That name brought her so much joy, but so much pain at the same time.  
  
She loved him. The way they would argue like children. The way he would pout when he didnt get his way. The way he was so over protective. But most of all, the way he would smile. Near the end, they got closer, and he would always smile at her childish ways. She loved that smile. She missed that smile.  
  
But his name also brought her pain. Naraku was dead, along with that bitch Kikyo, leaving him to be with her. With the jewel complete, she gave it to him, and they stayed together the whole week. Just them. But, he told her that he loved her, and that he always would. With that, he pushed her back down the well, leaving her without a way to get back to him. He left her heart broken.  
  
"I miss him..." she said quietly. She missed him more then he knew. More then anyone knew. She sighed, and got out of bed. It was 6:30, so she dicided to go get something to eat.  
  
"Oh, good morning Kagome." her mother said as she walked in the kitchen. She was slightly stunned to see her daughter up this early. "Happy birthday Kagome."  
  
"Thanks." she mumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her mother got her some hot chocolate, and handed it to her as she sat on the other side of the table with her coffee.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kagome?" she asked. Kagome had been waking up depressed like this for the last week now and it was starting to worry her. I mean, it was her 19th birthday! She's supposed to be happy! But her only response was a shake of her daughters head. "It's because you wanted to spend today with Inu-"  
  
"Dont." she interupted. She didnt want to hear his name today, and her mother understood. She knew they were in love. And when Kagome came home that night InuYasha sent her back she was heart broken. She had even locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry dear."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For what he did to you."  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother for the first time this morning. Her eyes were sad, but the rest of her features didnt look any different from what they usually did. "It's ok mom." she said, her voice a bit shakey. "He did it to protect me." she sighed, then took another sip of het hot chocolate.  
  
"Kogome, you need to forget about him. Whats in the past is in the past."  
  
"I know mom." she said, but was thinking more along the line of - It's not that easy! I'll miss him if I want to or not! - but didnt say it outloud.  
  
"Good. Now, you aunt will be here soon, so go get ready, your cousins want to take you out shopping."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Kagome came down an hour later wearing a black spaghetti strap, and black kapris to match. She looked happier then that morning, but it was all a mask so her mother wouldnt get mad. Breakfast was ready, eggs and toast, but she only had some toast and went back upstairs. She layed on her bed and closed her eyes. The only thing she could think about was InuYasha. Her InuYasha. And now, she didnt even know if he was still alive or not.  
  
"He is." she whispered to herself. "He has to be." but she still had her doubts. She knew he was strong, and could beat anything, but, Sesshomaru had proven time and time again that he could win against his brother easily. And they werent the nicest to eachother either.  
  
"Kagome." came her mothers voice from the other side of her door. "There here."  
  
"Okay mom, I'll be right down." she said, hopfully happy enough to trick her mother. Sure enough, she heard her mothers foot steps down the stairs as she left. Kagome got out of bed and looked at herself. Same old her. So, she went out of her room, and went down to go say hello to her family.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go, chapter one! Hope ya liked it, more on the way. All reviews are welcome, flames or not, i dont care. OOps... did I call Kikyo a bitch??? Oopsie.... ^_^  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	2. Family & Old Friends

Hiya! I got two reviews!!! Thats already more then my other story - The Last Shikon Shard - x.X Anyways - heres chapter two!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two - Family & Old Friends  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came downstairs to find everyone waiting for her. They were all smiling. Now she had to be happy.  
  
Her aunt stood there, smiling, but her arms were crossed. Aunt Yonai was short temperd and stoborn. If she wanted to know something, she was going to find out. Yonai had short, dark brown hair, with dark green eyes.  
  
Her oldest child, Kagome's cousin, was smiling and holding a small box for her to take. Matt was 21. He had black hair, much like her own, but with blue. Seeing his hair up in spikes made her smile alone. He had dark eyes, almost black, but they only made him look more like him.  
  
Karri. Karri was her other cousin. She was 20, and she had wavey dark hair. Her eyes, a deep chocolate color, were wide and happy to see her cousin. Karri had a little box in her hand as well, while her other was holding her purse.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome!" they all said at once. Karri was the first to approch her.  
  
"Happy birthday! Ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Karri," Matt said, coming up to hug his cousin. "first presents, then mall." Kagome smiled then hugged both of her cousins. Then looked over to her aunt. Aunt Yonai wasnt Kagome's favortie person in her family. She was mean to Kagome, but you cant really pick your family. Anyways, if she tried anything, she could beat her up. Something she learned from InuYasha.  
  
"How have you been Kagome?" she asked smiling. Her smile said nice, but her eyes looked like they were looking for something.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Fine." she said, then walked over to the table and sat down. Thats when Kagome froze. A chill went up her spine. She couldnt move. Thats when she darted out her front door.  
  
Her bare feet padded across the warm cement as sakura blossems fell and landed in her hair. She stopped between the well house and her home, scaning the area. Everyone had followed her, and now stood at the front door of the house. They all watched as she looked off in every direction.  
  
"Whats Kagomes problem?" Yonai asked, starting to sound a little annoyed.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome called back.  
  
"You-" Yonai started, but was cut off by the sound of barking. Kagomes eyes widend as she realized that the barking and howling were coming from every direction.  
  
"Kagome." cam a fimilar voice. "It's nice to see you again. It's even better to see you without dog-face."  
  
"What do you want Koga?!" Kagome exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood for him, nor was she in the mood for him to meet her family.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yea yea yea." came a voice from Kagomes house. "In your dreams wolf!" there, with silver hair blowing in the wind, was InuYasha. He didnt look any different from what she remembered, aside from the clothes. He looked from Koga to Kagome, and smirked. 'Just as beautiful' he thought, then jumped down.  
  
"Reality for me - dream for you!" Koga said, grabing his sword and raising it to InuYasha's throat.  
  
InuYasha only hit the sword out his hand. "You're twisting it around again." he growled back, then looked around. Koga's wolves were closing in, all looking at Kagome's family. "Call off you dogs before I destroy them." he growled, twitching his hand a bit, telling them to get inside. Sota got the hint, and told everyone that they should be getting inside.  
  
"Why?" Koga asked, eyeing the little boy. "Why leave so soon?"  
  
"Sota, you guys can stay." Kagome said, giving Koga a look that could scare anyone. "Koga has to leave." Kagome then slowly walked up to Koga and put her hands on his shoulders. She smiled the sweetest smile you've ever seen, making Koga melt. That's when InuYasha came up from behind him, and knocked him out with one blow to the side of his head. The wolves growled, but carried off their leader.  
  
"Kagome!" Yonai screamed as she came up to the two. "You bett-"  
  
"Shut up." Kagome interupted again. Yonai gasped. Then, she slaped her. InuYasha inatntly grabed Yonai's arm and threw her to the ground. He didnt know who she was, and he didnt really care. All he knew was that she slapped Kagome. His Kagome.  
  
"You have some nerve coming here." Yonai said as she got up from the ground.  
  
"You have some nerve to slap Kagome." he said back with a bit a growl. He didnt like her. The way she could just go and slap Kagome like that. She was direct family, so he didnt care. He looked over his shoulder to Kagome. She was glaring at her with some red still on her face. He wanted to reach over and touch her soft, beautiful face, but Yonai caught his attention again.  
  
"You're just an over grown dog!"  
  
He smirked at her comment. She said more then she knew. "You know it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"That you dont need to know." Kagome said, getting her angry aunt to look at her. Her voice was low, angry, annoyed, pretty much anything but calm and happy. InuYasha smiled. She still hadn't changed. "Now, either you can run and hide, or stay right there. Either way - your going to pay for slapping me."  
  
"Kagome." Yonai said calmly. She smiled a smile so sweet, it made you sick to your stomach. "Who is this boy? How do u know him? Why is he here? How old is he?"  
  
Kagome sighed, but answered. "InuYasha. I know him from 400 years ago. I dont know why he's here. And he's over 400 years old. Happy?" Yonai looked at them for a second. InuYasha only looked to be 19, but, here was her niece saying that he was over 400 years old.  
  
"Liar." she mumbled as she stormed off back into the house. InuYasha and Kagome laughed at her for not believing Kagome's words. Everyone had followed Yonai, leaving InuYasha and Kagome outside.  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha began, looking over to her. She hadn't changed at all. Same back hair. Same midnight eyes. Same sweet smile. Same beautiful Kagome. "Happy birthday." she smiled and lept into his arms. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. 'I wont leave you this time.... I promiss'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go!! chapter two! yes.. there will be some romance in this story... but first I need to figure out the couples. if you have suggestions, dont forget to tell me!  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	3. Catching Up

Im such a loser... Lucky you! I dont have any homework, so, I've dicided to update.  
  
I havent been putting these have I? Bad Kasumi bad!   
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. OR KAGOME. OR SOTA. OR KOGA. BUT - I OWN SOMETHING!! Karri, Matt, Yonai, a penny, and a pencil!  
  
Wow.... I think I'm up to THREE reviews... I'm happy! THANK YOU!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three - Catching Up  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha had stayed with Kagome on the steps that led up to the shrine talking. They talked about everything she had missed over those 400 years. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, and had two kids. Both girls, Tora and Mika. Shippo and Kirara had survived the 400 years, and now worked for him, while he worked for Sesshomaru. Yonai listend to the conversation with great intrest. She couldnt believe her ears more then half of time. It was just to.... unbelievable. Then his cell phone rang.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. One sec." he sighed, and anwsered his phone. "Hello?"  
  
"InuYasha." came a low growl from the other side of the line. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Why?" InuYasha asked with caution. You really didnt want to get Sesshomaru mad now a days. Hes been getting cranky real easy lately, on account of the pressure. He was trying to sign an alliance with the Southern Lands, but the Lord was a real jackass sometimes. It was that, or Sesshomaru was just getting old.  
  
"You were supossed to be here ten minutes ago to battle the inu youkai from the Southern Lands."  
  
"Oh yea... Sorry about the Sess! I'll be right there." he said, then quickly hung up before his brother could say anything else. "Uh - Kagome -"  
  
"You gotta go?" she asked. She knew he had to. Sesshomaru was on the verge of yelling and she could hear him. She didnt want him to leave, but she knew he had to.  
  
"Yea... Sorry. Look, I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" he said, hoping she would say okay. He felt bad for having to leave so soon. He didnt want to. He missed her, and when they were finally together again, Sesshomaru had to call and ruin it. He stood up, and held out his hand to help her up. She took it, and stood beside him. "I promiss I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" 'I would stay if I could! You know that!'  
  
"Okay." she said, smiling the best smile she could. Yea, she was happy, but she wanted him to stay. "It's okay, really."  
  
"Okay, come walk with me." he said, finding truth in her words, but sorrow in her eyes. He held out his hand, she took it, and they walked down the steps. He looked over to her. He could easily tell she was disapointed, but then again - he wasnt so thrilled about having to leave either. They stopped at the bottom steps and faced eachother. InuYasha ran his hand down her soft face. Then, he kissed her.  
  
(AWWWWW!! ^_^ Okay... I'm lame. You get it. Heres the rest - )  
  
They soon departed, after four more kisses, and Kagome started to climb the stairs back to her home. Before she got to the door, her mother, Karri and Yonai were already there. Her mother was gleaming. Karri had a sly smirk on her face. Yonai, Yonai looked completely discusted. 'Oh god they saw' was all that went through Kagome's head.  
  
"Well well well." Yonai said, walking up to Kagome. "You dont even know this guy, this so called youkai, but you're kissing him?"  
  
"You wanna say that again?" she asked. It sounded harsh, but thats what she wanted. Yonai had no right to be spying on her privite life, let alone question it.  
  
"We say you kissing InuYasha." her mother said - still gleaming. InuYasha had come back to her little Kagome, and, she was happy. They were in love in his time, and they still were 400 years later. She was happy for them.  
  
"Yea! You guys were so cute!" Karri exclaimed. She tilted her eyebrow, giving Kagome the hint that she was going to be hounded with questions later.  
  
"More like discusting." Yonai mumbled. She didnt like the whole idea of a demon kissing anyone in her family.  
  
"Well then I'll have to kiss him tomorrow - just to piss you off!" Kagome screamed, then stomped off into the house. Karri giggled, and followed, along with her mom, leaving Yonai out there alone. She couldnt believe what Kagome had said to her. Why would she say that? Why didnt Yonai snap back? Why was Yonai still outside with a stunned mask on?? How dare she?!  
  
"Kagome?" Karri asked as she slowly opened the door to her room. Kagome didnt anwser her, but just sat with her back against the wall as she looked out her window. "You okay?"  
  
"Yea. Just a little bored. Why?" she asked, still looking out the window.  
  
"Didnt you just storm off?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And you're okay?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay... well, then, you wouldnt mind if I asked you a few questions now would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED QUESTIONS THAT KARRI SHOULD ASK KAGOME ABOUT HER AND INUYASHA'S RELATIONSHIP!!! TELL ME YOUR IDEA'S AND I MIGHT USE THEM!!!  
  
Thanks =)  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	4. Cousins are true evil

Muhahahahahaha! Yes, the moron is bac.  
  
Heres your chapter -  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
WAIT!!! I DONT OWN INUYASHA. I OWN NOTHING. NNNNNNNNOOOOOTTTTHHHHHIIIINNNNGGGG. GOT IT?? GOOD! =)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four - Cousins are true evil...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"O come on!" InuYasha whined. He had gotten back 20 minutes ago, and was ready to tear this guys head off, but he wasnt even ready for him yet! This seriously was annoying. "You yell at me to get here, so I get here. I'm read to fight, and hes still getting ready!"  
  
"You still act like a four year old InuYasha." Sesshomaru sighed. Sesshomaru had set InuYasha up to fight this inu youkai from the Southern Lands. He was said to be stronger then their father.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Is this the runt I'm supposed to battle?" came a slightly amused voice from the door. There stood the inu youkai. He was tall, wityh short, white hair, and blue markings that looked very similar to Sesshomaru's. ( Except for the moon! The moon is all Sesshy's!! ) "Hes only a hanyou!"  
  
"You promissed me a challenge." InuYasha said, walking to Sesshomarus side. He looked over his opponent, and took notes in for his week spots. But, of course, he was wearing armor, making it much harder.  
  
"You two can go pick your weapons." Sesshomaru said. He rolled his eyes when InuYasha instantly dashed for Tetsuaiga. Predictable really. The inu youkai, name Rahki, grabbed his own sword. It was a simple sword, nothing even close to compaired to the Tetsusaiga or the Tensaiga.  
  
"Here Sess!" InuYasha called as he passed the Tensaiga to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught it, then looked at InuYasha in confusion. "So when I beat the living shit out of him - you can bring him back!"  
  
The Lord of the Southern Lands looked at the sword in total confusion. Then looked over to InuYasha. "Whats your name hanyou?!"  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Well InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru will be losing his brother today. Now, prepare to fight Rahki!" the youkai roared. InuYasha smirked at his words, and unsleathed the Tetsusaiga. The Lord's and Rahki's eyes went wide when they saw the huge, sharp, fang like sword. InuYasha's smirk only grew when he saw their faces, then took a charge at Rahki.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kagome...." Karri began, sitting next to her cousin. "who is this InuYasha guy really?"  
  
"What do u mean?" Kagome asked, looking over to see a sly smirk on Karri's face. 'Oh gods help me..' she thought.  
  
"Is he really a youkai?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Wow.... I never really thought they were real..." Karri said looking out the window. 'Espesaily one as cute as InuYasha.' she thought to herself.  
  
"What about that Koga guy? Was he a youkai too?" she asked.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Karri said, tring to find other questions in her brain. "What did Koga mean that he came here for you?"  
  
"Ummm..." Kagome said, not able to finish her sentence right away. 'What can I say?!'  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Hu?! O, yea.... Umm.... I dunno...?" she said, wondering if Karri would buy her awnser.  
  
'Shes lying! Liar!' was all Karri's head was telling her. "Okay..."  
  
Kagome was surprised. She thought that Karri would blow up with more questions but she just sat there for a few minutes. It looked like she was staring into space or something. Kinda creepy. 'Did I say something?' Kagomes wondered to herself. She didnt think she had. 'She doesnt know about the well, thats for sure. And I know I sealed it...' he thoughts were soon cut short when Sota came running through her door.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"What?" she asked her brother. His face was red, and would could tell he was mad. Either that, or he had just lost alot of money to Matt.  
  
"Can I pretty pretty please with a cherry on top borow some money?" he asked. Sota said it in the most innocent way he could manage, so he could get the money.  
  
"How much brat?"  
  
"Only 25!" he said, holding up his hands pleadingly.  
  
"Will you leave us alone?"  
  
"Promiss!"  
  
"What are you two betting on this year?" Karri said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Pokemon battles. I'm sooooo gonna win!" Sota said, nodding his head.  
  
"Alright..." Kagome said, passing him the money. "But whatever you win I get half!"  
  
"Okay! You're the best! Love you! Bye!" he yelled back as he took off back to Matt downstairs.  
  
"So....." Kagome trailed off, not knowing what to really say.  
  
"Do you love him?" Karri suddlen asked, throwing Kagome completely off guard.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love InuYasha?" she asked again, this time like it was a demand and not a question.  
  
"Ummm..." Kagome didnt know what to say. Yea, she loved him. Shes always loved him. But could she tell Karri? She told Karri everything. They were close! Every crush Karri's ever had, kagomes known about. Every crush kagomes had, Karris known about. All, except for InuYasha.  
  
"You do dont you?" she asked again. Kagome went about 30 different shades of red, but nodded anyways. "I think the feelings mutual." she said. Kagome looked at her in surprise, and Karri simply smiled.  
  
'Damn you Karri.... You just have to embarrass me dont you? Cousins really can be evil.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha!" Rahki laughed as he sent InuYasha flying across the room. Lord Tadaka and Sesshomaru watched from the sidelines. InuYasha flew back from the hit and landed hard on the ground a couple feet away. "Hes nothing but a weak hanyou my Lords."  
  
"No. He is not weak." Sesshomaru said. "Hes just has been giving you a chance."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Lord Tadaka exclaimed. "Rahki doesnt have a scratch on him!" Sesshomaru looked over to InuYasha. He still hadnt used the Tetsusiga's wind scar yet. He walked over to him, a took Tetsuaiga away.  
  
"You know how to control your youkai side now. So, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"For you to get out of my way so I can go kick some ass." he said jokingly. Sesshomaru moved, and InuYasha jumped up, ready to beat the hell out of Rahki.  
  
"You cant be serious." Tadaka mumbled. InuYasha instantly took toward Rahki, and in a slipt second, he was behind him. Rahki gasped, then fell to the ground. Tadaka gasped as he saw Rahki's blood drip from InuYasha's claws.   
  
He won.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go! Read and Review!  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	5. Hes Alive

Hello! Long time no update huh? Well here you go!  
  
I OWN NOTHING!  
  
--  
  
Chapter Five - He's Alive  
  
--  
  
"Night guys!" Kagome called out as she went off to bed. It was almost midnight, and she was getting tired, so, she  
  
headed up to bed. Matt slept in Sota's room, while Yonai and Karri shared then extra room.  
  
She slipped into some pajama pants and a tank top, then crawled into bed. The moon and stars were the only light in her room, but she could still tell where everything was.  
  
For her birthday,Matt had gotten her a new car. A black Mustang with a red and blue strip down each side. Yonai and   
  
Karri had gotten her a platnium chain, and sapphire pendent. Her mother and Sota hadent gotten her anything, which she asked   
  
they do. She didnt really want anything for her birthday for some reason.  
  
"Kagome?" Matt whispered as he slowly opened the door to her room. She sat up as he came in and sat at the end of her bed. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, good. Wee need to talk." Kagome looked at Matt. His face was serious.  
  
"About what?" she asked. 'InuYasha stupid!' her head screamed.  
  
"That Inu-Youkai you know."  
  
"You mean - InuYasha?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay, what about him Matt?" Kagome asked. For some reason, she felt like she shouldnt have asked that. matt looked at her for a minute.  
  
"Why the hell did he show up today?"  
  
Kagome thought for a minute. That same question had gone through her mind when he first showed up to. Then it hit her. "To protect me."  
  
"Then why did he throw Yonai to the ground?" he asked. Matt's face was still serious, but kagome knew he was just looking out for her.  
  
"Because she slapped me. You were there. You saw."  
  
'Fine.' Matt thought. "Then how do you know him?"  
  
Kagome didnt know what to say. What could she say really? 'I travled 400 years back in time and he was pinned to a tree. I set him free and he tried to kill me. We've been friends ever since' just wouldnt cut it.  
  
"I've knowen him for a while." she decided.  
  
"Then how do you know he wont try to kill you and the family next time he decides to drop by?"  
  
"Matt, InuYasha was just trying to protect me earlier. He would never hurt anyone I care for. He cant."  
  
"What do you mean he cant? He's an Inu-Youkai kagome, you have no power over him."  
  
"I do.. In more ways then one..." she trailed off. Matt looked at her in confusion. "Nevermind, now go to bed."  
  
"Alright. Night Kag."  
  
"Night Matt."  
  
Matt slowly closed the door to Kagome's room, then wen off to Sota's. Just before he reached the door, he heared something from downstairs. First it was just a low mumble, but soon became slearer. It was his name. Someone was calling him. 'Damn my curiostiy.' he scolded himself, but went towards the voice anyways. The voice wasnt coming from the house, but from the backyward. Slowly, even though his commen sence was telling him to stop, he kept walking farther and farther into the woods.  
  
"There you are Matt." the voice said. It came from a tree, but Matt couldnt see anything. He could only hear the voice.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Matt asked the voice. He tried to move. To run back. But his body wouldnt move.  
  
"Do you not trust InuYasha?" the voice asked, ignoring Matts question.  
  
"Yea.." he said slowly. At the moment, he didnt trust any youkai. No matter what.  
  
"Do you want to keep him away from Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." he said. Matt looked up to see to blood red eyes looking down on him. "As do I."  
  
"Nice to see you again Naraku." said a calm voice from infront of Matt. "Didnt Kagome kill you?"  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru." hissed the voice, now known as Naraku.  
  
"Go to hell." Sesshomaru barked, walking out from the shadows. his apperence startled Matt. Purple markings, blue moon, gold eyes, long silver hair. He resembled InuYasha, but was different. "You're getting old naraku. You went for Matt and not Kagome."  
  
Naraku laughed at him. "Kagome is the one I'm after, yes, but I want your damn hanyou brother out of the way!" He laughed one more time, then was gone.  
  
"Go back to bed." Sesshomaru said to Matt, then vanashied himself, leaving Matt out there alone.  
  
'This isnt good.' Sesshomaru thought. 'He shouldnt be back.'  
  
'What was that about?' Matt thought as he traveled back through the shadows.  
  
"Mmmm.... No.... Dont..." Kagome mumbled as she tossed and turned in her bed. "No!" she screamed. She sat up so fast in her bed the room started to spin. But she didnt care. One word came to her mind. Naraku.  
  
Kagome woke up that morning to see her brother Sota sitting in the middle of her room, trying to open her diary.  
  
"Oh crap." he said quickly. "I cant explain!"  
  
"Oh, you will." she said sweetly. "While I beat you up!"  
  
"No!" Sota excliamed as he dashed out her room. He went down the stairs and into the backyard with Kagome right behind him. Right as she was about to grab his dark hair, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her behind a tree.  
  
--  
  
There ya go! A new chapter. I PROMISS TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN DURRING THE SUMMER! Really! So, All you have to do, is click the review button! All reviews are welcome! 


	6. Not Such a Great Surprise

Wow... I got two people calling me evil because I left with a cliffie... Alright, so cliffies are evil! I know that too you know! But I had to. So, heres a new chapter.  
  
I OWN NOTHING... SAD, I KNOW.... BUT I OWN NOTHING...  
  
O, and Kagome2691, I do know that InuYasha and sesshomaru are hott -  
  
-- Chapter Six - Not Such a Great Surprise --  
  
Kagome turned around to see two light blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Koga."  
  
"Hey." he said, his hold on her waist not lighting up. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, thanks." she said. Then, her eye caught hold of Sota off near the house. He was - counting money! Loads of it. "Did you bribe my brother to get me out here?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Yea." he said. 'That little brat! I told him to go inside so she wouldnt find out! Ugh...' his mind complained. "I wanted to see you."  
  
"Thats sweet, but I better get inside."  
  
"Why? You dont have to..." he trailed off, pulling her closer.  
  
"But I-" Kagome began, but was inturuped by a scream at sounded like it came from the front of the house. "What was that?"  
  
"I dont-" Koga started, but was inturuped by yet another scream. This time Kagome broke free and ran through the house. What see saw made her choke.  
  
Naraku was alive.  
  
Naraku had Sota.  
  
She couldnt move.  
  
She couldnt speak.  
  
She could hardly breathe.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Naraku asked in his normal cold voice, the one Kagome thought she had finally gotten rid of with one of her arrows. "Not happy to see me Kagome?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"To bad." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasim. "Now, give me the jewel, or lose your dear brother."  
  
'I dont have it!' her mind screamed. 'Cant he tell?!' Kagome thought. Something had to be wrong. There was no way she had it. She left it with InuYasha. But then again, Naraku was alive. Why was it that everything had to happen to her?  
  
"I know its here somewhere miko!" Naraku called out once again, getting more impatiecent by the second. 'Well, at least that stupid hanyou isnt here.'  
  
'What the hell am I gonna do?!' she thought, but Kagomes trail of thought was soon inturuped by a fierce growl to her right. She looked to see two, big, red eyes.  
  
Between the eyes was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The youkai walked forward to show its sliky looking beige and black stripped fur, with fire surrounding each paw as well as its two tails.  
  
Kirara.  
  
'Kirara!' she thought. Kagome looked over to Naraku to see that he was still looking at the fire cat. 'Nows my chance.' She brought her hands infront of her, and they began to tremble. Then, pink flames formed around her hands. She quickly took off into a sprint at Naraku, and punched him in the face.  
  
He wasnt fazed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked tauntingly. She punched him in the stomach, hard, breaking two of his ribs.  
  
He dropped Sota.  
  
She spun around and kicked him in the stomach, harder this time, breaking four more of his ribs and sending him back a few feet.  
  
'Shes gotten stronger... Much stronger...' he thought, re-gaining his control. "This is nothing." he growled. Using his youkai speed, he got up and grabbed Kagomes by the neck, holding her off the ground. She grabbed his wrist that was holding her throat, and let the fire that was around her hands burn his flesh. He winced, but quickly threw her away onto the hard pavement. Everyone in her family gasped. She hit the pavement hard, and was moving. He knocked her out.  
  
"You jackass!" Matt yelled at him. "How dare you!"  
  
"You dont get it do you? You hurt her," he said, looking over to Kagome. You could see a small trail of blood in her dark hair. "you bring him out of the shadows."  
  
"You really are twisted Naraku." Koga said.  
  
"Dont tell me you just realized that wolf." said a calm yet cold tone from behind Kirara. A clawed had came down and took the jewel from her head. "Go home." he said, then the cat, with once last glance to Kagomes unconcious form, disappeared into the woods she came from.  
  
"Stay out of this Sesshomaru!" Naraku called.  
  
'Naraku.' Matt thought. 'Sesshomaru... They're from last night!'  
  
'Who are these people and what do they want with Kagome?!' Karri thought, worry clearly seen on her face.  
  
"Who are you two?" Yonai spoke up. Naraku slowly turned his gaze over to the older women. "Well, speak up!"  
  
"Yonai, stop this before you get yourself killed!" Kagomes mother whispered, but was totaly ignored by her older sister.  
  
"Who are you to ask that question?" he asked. Sesshomaru stepped out from the woods and looked at the women. From what he could tell, she was related to Kagome, but possed no power. Hardly a brain either. If she did, she would have listened to her sister. Anyone with a brain would know that if you want to live, you dont anger a youkai.  
  
"I have a right to question! You just knocked out my niece and tryed to kill my nephew!" she said. "You cant just come here and hurt my family! Neither can you!" she said, turning to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I have every right to be here." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh, and what rights would those be?"  
  
"I am here to protect Kagome from this hanyou filth. If you havent noticed, she's the only one who can kill him!"  
  
"No she cant!" Matt spoke up. "Kagome cant fight!"  
  
Sessomaru looked at him. "Shes done it before. She's even been close to killing me. She can do it again." Sesshomaru protested.  
  
"My deepest apologies Sesshomaru-Sama," Naraku spoke up, gathering everyones attention. "But I'm much, much more stronger now." and with that, purple clouds surounded him, and he was gone, leaving only a small wooden doll where he stood.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Karri questioned. "S-she killed someone?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the girl. 'She hasnt told them.' he thought. With a flick of his wrist, he had thrown the jewel at Kagome. Right before it hit her body, it glew a bright pink, then disappeared into her hip.  
  
"Get her inside Koga," he said to the ookami youkai. "and her heads bleeding." with that, he was gone.  
  
--  
  
There ya go! Two chapters in two days! Be happy!  
  
And maybe, if I get alot of reviews, I might update on Saturday or Monday!  
  
Translation  
  
Ookami : Wolf  
  
Thought you might wanna know.  
  
Now review! All reviews are welcome! 


	7. The Aftermath

SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! REALLY!!!

So heres the new chapter.

I OWN NOTHING... Juss so u know.

-.- Chapter seven -.- The Aftermath -.-

Kagome woke up slowly to nothing but a pounding head, and a throbing side. Around her, she could faintly hear people talking. She didnt even bother trying to sit up, let alone open her eyes. She just stayed still and relaxed, listing to all the converstations around her. Behind her head, she could hear her brother Sota talking with Karri.

"Are you sue youre okay?" Karri asked.

"I'm fine Karri. Really." Sota assured her, even though he wanted to be able to believe that himself.

"Do you want anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" she asked. You could tell she was still scared about what had happended eariler. But once again, Sota turned down her help and offers. All he wanted was for Kagome to wake up.

Kagome then heard arguing from infront of her.

She quickly switiched conversations. Its sounded as though someone was questioning two other people, but the two werent giving up and would say anything that the first person wanted to know. It sounded like Matt, Koga and InuYasha.

"What was that?!" Matt demanded.

"It was absoulutly nothing." InuYasha said forcefully, trying to get him to stop yelling. The glares that always worked with Miroku and Shippo just didnt seem to work with this guy.

"InuYasha's right. It was only soemthing that you need to forget." Koga said. Matt was really starting to get on his nerves with all of the questions.

"Something I need to forget?!" Matt yelled. Kagome couldnt take it. She slowly sat up, one hand on her head, wanting to know what was going on. "Dont tell me I need to forget something! I saw that - that -_ thing_ - fly into her hip! Tell me what it was!" he demanded.

"It was nothing kid. Now shut up and relax before you wake her up and give her a worse headache then she'll already have." InuYasha growled, letting the concealing spell on his fangs drop for a moment for good measure.

"To late." Kagome said quietly but loud enough for everyone to notice. "Hey guys."

"You feeling okay Kagome?" Matt asked, rushing to her side with Karri right behind him.

"I've had worse."

Both Koga and InuYasha snortted at her awnser, and would have laughed a bit if it wasnt for Matt's glare that promissed a slow death.

"Do you want anything? Water?" Karri asked, holding onto one of her hands.

"No thanks... You guys go relax." she said, smiling at her worried cousins. karri nodded, and went into the kitchen to go help the older wemon with the food, but Matt didnt leave as fast. He glance from Kagome to Koga and InuYasha. "Matt." kagome said firmly. "Go relax." with one last glance, he slowly got up and left, shutting the living room door behind him.

"You okay Kagome?" Koga asked, sitting down beside her on the couch, InuYasha sitting on the other side.

"I'm okay. My head just hurts."

"Its supposed to. Naraku threw you onto the concrete pretty hard. But the jewel will take care of that. Just dont move around for a while, you might pass out." InuYasha said. "You have the jewel back in your hip, and Sota only has some scratches. I took care of that. Now lets see your hands."

Kagome gave him her hands, and when he touched them, they tingled slightly.

"They're gonna hurt for a while." he told her, pulling something out of his pocket. "Fires one of those elements that wont hurt you when you sure it, but as some nasty aftermath to it. So, just keep this wrap on them until around noon tomorrow, okay?" he asked, using what looked like boxing tape to tape up her hands from her second knuckle to just under her elbow.

"Okay." she said once he was done.

"And in about two hours, take the wrap off Sota's neck and re-wrap it in this." Koga said, handing her white bandages. "Some of his miasma might have gotten through, but the wrap will help get it out before midnight. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks guys." she smiled at them.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be around, see ya later Kagome." Koga said, standing up. "Mutt." he glared at InuYasha.

"Wolf." InuYasha said back with a glare of his own.

"Bye Koga." and he left.

"So... you two still arent friends are you?" she asked InuYasha.

"Not even close." he said with a smile. "But I have to go too. I'll aee ya around, 'kay?"

"Alright." she smiled at him.

"Night Kagome." he said, and kissed her forehead.

"Night InuYasha." and he was gone.

Kagome layed back down, and softly touched where he had kissed her, and soon fell back asleep.

-.- End Chapter -.-

All done! Theres ya chapter! Review!!

Kasumi.


End file.
